Crossroads
by Take Me To My Fragile Dreams
Summary: 'Two paths, one choice- She just wish she knew which one to choose.' Oneshot
1. Chapter 1

Hey yall!

So I finished reading the Iron Knight (amazing book!) and I got kinda sad, because, now there will be no more Ash and Puck *insert hysterical screaming here*

So whilst I was thinking of that this just popped into my head and took a life of its own.

So enjoy!

;)

**PS GUYS!**: Look at the bottom author's note to get details on how to win a chance at requesting your own personal oneshot!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Iron Fey Series if I did… There would be more Puck. :)

~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~

"**Noth**ing is more **d**iff_i_cul**t**, and therefore more **prec**ious, than to be _able_ to **de**ci_de_."

_-__Napoleon Bonaparte_

~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~

It wasn't often the Meghan Chase was caught in a state of complete and utter confusion -or at least it wasn't until recently. Indeed, if the situation had been different she probably would be laughing with Robbie –or Puck now- because he always knew how to make her laugh, even in the most dire of situations. But now… Now she was at crossroads. Crossroads that –should she make the right choice- could either make her the happiest she had ever been, or completely and utterly devastate her.

The choice was frightening; because she had two paths, both appealing and both calling to her in their own way. One full of isolation and cold brambles, and another full of light and freedom. Now thinking about it that way, one would think the choice was obvious, right? After all when comparing light and freedom to isolation and cold brambles… Well, unless you had hidden S and M tendencies the choice really should be obvious right?

…But that was the problem. It wasn't.

For even if one of the paths was full of darkness and hurt… Amongst it all was light and kindness… love; and even if the other was full of light and laughter and freedom… It was also full of secrets and hidden identities.

She bit her lip unconsciously, thinking back on her travels.

One had vowed to kill her, had claimed to be her enemy… And yet here he was now, walking just in front of her, radiating animosity and cold, back stiff and strait and eyes –if she could see them- cold.

Another -who was walking ahead, whistling cheerfully with hands in his pockets- had told her that he would always protect her and stay by her side… And yet he had kept something so important about herself from her, had kept _himself_ from her… When he had claimed to be her friend.

'_But he had done it to protect you,'_ A chiding voice whispered in the back of her head, _'He had sheltered you, given you a choice where others wouldn't.'_

'_And the other one… He is your enemy, he would turn on you in a moments chance had you not made that promise, and he would attack your friends as well. …And yet, he is growing softer, his icy exterior is melting. He has shown you _kindness_.'_

Meghan sighed, glazed eyes flicking back and forth between the two.

A façade mask, a careless smirk.

Cold eyes, a mischievous spirit.

Strong and proud, brave and loyal.

A Prince and a Jester.

A Winter and a Summer.

Two paths, one choice-

She just wish she knew which one to choose.

~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~

"The indispensable _f_i_r_s_t_ step to **g**e**t**t**i**n**g **the _t_h_i_n_g_s you want out of l**i**f**e** is this: decide what you _w_a_n_t."

_-__Ben Stein_

~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~

So was it horrible? I really wanted to do a PuckxMeghan fic. But then I decided to write something that could appeal to AshxMeghan fans as well.

**IMPORTANT INFORMATION!**

So! Because I'm both happy and sad to see the Iron Fey Series come to a close I have decided to have a little contest and give you guys a chance to win your choice of a oneshot! Whether it be PuckxMeghan or AshxMeghan you name it and it can be yours! (God I just sounded like a sales person -.-')

**So here's how it works:**

I'll ask you a question and the first three people, who answer right, will get a One-shot of their choice, whether it's a song fic, based off of a quote/saying or just a simple theme, anything goes at any rating you wish it.

**The question is:**

Why does Julie Kagawa still laugh whenever she sees a centipede?

Please leave your requests as well as your answers in a review or pm. And I will be announcing the winners as soon as they come.

Good luck guys!

;3

-TMTMFD


	2. AN: The Winners

Wow, you guys are fast! Lol.

I expected this to take longer but you guys just blew me away!

So I congratulate:

Anonymous

Queen of Air and Darkness

Sunny333

Congratulations guys! I'll start working on your requests and get them out as soon as I can! :)

* * *

><p>To <strong>Anonymous:<strong>

Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked it! :)

…

Is she really? Yes! *dances around* Now I have something to look forward to!

And you know its funny to, because I was thinking a while ago about what would happen with Ethan so it's good to know that I'll be able to find out! :)

And to the answer of your question:

Of course you still can! Just tell me what you want in the fic (for example: do you want a song fic, a theme based fic, or even a quote based fic, or just pure fluffiness?) and the rating (anything goes, I don't mind) and I'll get right on it!

And I repeat your earlier words: Yeah Team Puck! ;)

* * *

><p>And to everyone else:<p>

Don't worry if you didn't win! You will still get more opportunities to win a request!

;3

-TMTMFD


End file.
